Mood Rings
by BabyGrlKatie14
Summary: Umm... just read it.... please?


Mood Rings  
  
[A/N: The result of my immense boredom on my day of for school. It probably doesn't make much sense, but I love Relient K and I wanted to make a song fic out of one of their songs. Well anyway, enjoy.]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or Everwood, or anything associated with either of them. I own a tape with a couple Everwood episodes, and two different Relient K CDs. That's it. Sorry, if you wanted something, you came to the wrong place.  
  
"Hey Eph, come here," Wendell called to his friend.  
  
"What? I got things to do you know," Ephram said, walking towards Wendell.  
  
"Like what? Sit on your ass all day? I got a new CD for you to listen to. It's by this band, Relient K."   
  
"Never heard of them."  
  
"Not many people have. They're good though. Here, listen."  
  
Ephram put on the headphones Wendell was shoving at him. Wendell hit a few buttons on the discmaan he was holding, then after a minute, rock music began blasting into Ephram's ears.   
  
*****  
  
We all know the girls that i am talking about  
  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
  
And the only question's when they'll blow up  
  
And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
  
Cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
  
*****  
  
"Wendell, what the hell," Ephram said without removing the headphones.  
  
"Just keep listening. It's a great song. Sorta weird if you think about it, but really funny."   
  
*****  
  
And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
  
Cause what they're thinking...  
  
She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
  
Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
  
She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
  
And all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
  
*****  
  
Ephram started laughing. The lyrics to this song were hilarious. And it really was true. Some girls really did need mood rings. And the way these guys put it made it even more funny.  
  
*****  
  
If it's drama you want then look no further  
  
They're like the Real World, meets Boy Meets World, meets Days of Our Lives  
  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
  
*****  
  
"Man, this is good. A little strange but good.  
  
"I told you, now shut up, and listen."  
  
Ephram listened to the rest of the song in silence, with the exception of his laughter every once in a while.  
  
*****  
  
And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
  
Cause what they're thinking...  
  
She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
  
Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
  
She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
  
And all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"  
  
Cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see  
  
And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
  
And ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
  
And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
  
And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless, and that's all right i must confess  
  
We all know the girls that i am talking about  
  
She liked you wednesday but now it's friday and she has to wash her hair  
  
And it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
  
First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde....at least she makes a lovely pair  
  
Mood ring, oh mood ring  
  
Oh tell me will you bring  
  
The key to unlock this mystery  
  
Of girls and their emotions  
  
Play it back in slow motion  
  
So i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind  
  
*****  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, where did you find it?"   
  
"I borrowed it from a friend of mine,"  
  
"You think if we go to that music store down the street, and look in the rock section, we can find a copy?"  
  
"Better look in Christian rock."  
  
"Christian rock? Why?"  
  
"They're a Christian band. My friend went to some convention thing in Sacramento. Called it umm... DCLA I think. They did a concert there one night."  
  
"Alright, if you say so, we'll look, come on." 


End file.
